the_fandom_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fandom Challenge: Battle Royale
__FORCETOC__ Battle Royale is the second spin-off season of The Fandom Challenge. Filming was originally set to begin on April 15, 2019 but on April 4, 2019 it was formally postponed until July 29, 2019. Season Inspiration: Fortnite: Battle Royale (Solo) Please Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/E5C9nRF Description This season players will be dropped into an All-Out WAR environment and left for dead if they don’t have the materials they need to survive! We are bring in 20 eager players, introducing an extremely unique format and cutting the play time to less than half of a regular season. The format this season will be unlike any other seen on the TFC series, or even RTV in general. The top player of this season will earn 50,000 kps, the title of Champion and a locked spot on All Stars 2. Each player will be tested on their social skills, performance, endurance and even their luck during this season. This will be a season you don’t want to miss because anything is possible as both luck and strategy will play major factors in this game. Will players struggle with adapting to the unique format and rely too strongly on playing a honest and physical game or will players manipulate their way to the end and slip into the finals with little to no blood on their hands? Let’s find out this season on Battle Royale! Format Daily Challenges are a thing of the past this season, everyone is eligible for elimination each episode and no one is a winner unless they are the last player standing at the end of this season. Every round will begin with each player picking their desired landing location on a grid map and will then land in their chosen Cell Location. The map size will continuously become smaller each round, making the number of Cell Locations fewer and fewer as the game progresses. Each round a small percentage of Cell Locations may contain either an advantages or a disadvantage and will randomly be scattered around the map. If only ONE player lands in a Cell Location they are safe from elimination and collect any cell advantage/disadvantage associated to that Cell Location automatically. When TWO OR MORE players land in ONE Cell Location, they will all face off in an elimination, known as a Cell Battle. Each round may see multiple Cell Battles. The winner of the Cell Battle will collect any advantage/disadvantage associated to that Cell Location and move on to the next round. This process will continue until ONE player is left in the game. Prize money is split as follows: Winner: 50,000 KPs Finalists: Split 20,000 KPS Cast Note: Cast revealed prior to the start of the season is subject to change at any time. Game Summary Elimination Chart Elimination Progress |} : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was a finalist but did not win the competition. : The contestant was safe from elimination. : The contestant was safe from elimination and earned an advantage. : The contestant was safe from elimination and earned a disadvantage. : The contestant participated in a Cell Battle and won. : The contestant participated in a Cell Battle, won and earned an advantage. : The contestant participated in a Cell Battle, won and earned a disadvantage. : The contestant participated in a Cell Battle and lost. : The contestant was automatically eliminated due to a Spike Trap. : The contestant did not choose a landing location and was automatically eliminated. Map Progression/Play Area *Each tab will display a table that symbolizes the playable map during each episode. *Colored cells within each table will show where advantages/disadvantages were located during the episodes. *Player names show where each player landed during the episodes. |-|Episode 1=Episode 1 Map |-|Episode 2=Episode 2 Map |-|Episode 3=Episode 3 Map |-|Episode 4=Episode 4 Map |-|Episode 5=Episode 5 Map Advantages and Disadvantages: : Spike Trap - Instant elimination to all players who land at this location. : Wooden Sword - 5% advantage next round. : Broken Sword - 10% disadvantage next round. : Steel Sword - 15% advantage next round. : Stone Sword - 10% advantage next round. : Shield from Battle - Immunity from elimination next round. : Poison Trap - 20% disadvantage next round. : Teleport - Can be used to relocate to avoid elimination during the next round. Episode Guide Coming soon... Category:Seasons Category:Spinoff Seasons Category:Battle Royale